


Best Ways To Spend Your Evening

by dirtythoughts



Series: Frostiron one-shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bath Sex, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtythoughts/pseuds/dirtythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to take a long bath after busy day, but Loki has other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Ways To Spend Your Evening

"Oh come on Lo!" Tony yelled from the bathroom when the sounds of his favorite AC/DC CD suddenly stopped playing.

More than half an hour of sitting in the bathtub and stretching, he was relaxing after busy day, because he thought that an hour long bath with the accompaniment of good, loud music, whiskey and peace of mind was something that he deserved after 10 hours of intensive work. But it seemed that the Chaos God had other plans for spending the night.  
With a sour face, Tony gazed over the edge of the bathtub for a slim form walking into the bathroom.

"You had to turn it off, right?" he growled.

"I do not enjoy that music of yours, Anthony. You know that." Loki replied with a smirk.

Offended the engineer closed his eyes and rested his head on the edge of the tub, trying to relax again.

He did not see Loki slowly pulling off his shirt, undoing button after button. Then his pants and boxers. He didn't see the mischievous grin on the god's face, but he felt him gently slide into the hot water on the opposite side of the large tank.

"Come on Anthony." Loki said when he got comfortable. He looked at the engineer with half-closed eyes. "Do not be offended." Loki didn't even hide the amusement in his voice.  
"Fuck off" said Tony, still not opening his eyes.

At these words, his lover just laughed.

"Oh, belive me, if I go out right now, you will regret it. Do you want me out, Anthony?"

A slender foot began to glide slowly along the inside of the engineer's thigh, dangerously approaching his member.  
Tony opened his eyes and met emerald ones staring at him mischievously.

 

"I hate you," he sighed as the big toe brushed his still soft cock, then moved up and started to rub the head.

"No you don't." The god said.

Tony felt the blood flow slowly to his member, making it harden from the touch, which has now become more urgent. Loki rubbed the side of his foot through the entire length of Tony's cock, up and down, up and down, licking his lips at the same time. A smile never left his face. The second foot slid up his chest gently teasing the nipple.

Tony sighed and closed his eyes. He gave up to gentle caresses with pleasure.

However, there may be better ways to spend the evening than whiskey and loud music.

He gasped when he suddenly felt both of Loki's nimble feet cover his penis and start to jerking him off.

Yes, it was definitely better than whiskey and music.

Tony, fully hard already, began to move his hips uncontrollably, moaning with pleasure. Loki let him do that, looking at him with a smile.

Stark felt the orgasm begins in the build in him. His hips jumped up quickly in the hope of quick relief.

"You little bastard" the engineer growled, eyes wide, when he realized that the god's feet stopped caressing him, and Loki just sitting with his knees under his chin, grinning.

"Now, now Anthony." he said standing upright, so Tony could see the trickle of water streaming down his flat, muscular stomach and drip from his impressively hard member. The view made the engineer moan with excitement. "I think we're clean enough." And with that, Loki got out of the tub and reached for a towel. Tony watched as drops of water disappeared from his ideal body, absorbed by the material. "I think that I have a need of your cock in my ass, so could you be so kind and come to the bedroom with me." And with these words, he turned on his heel, casting a seductive glance over his shoulder and went into the bedroom.

Tony never jumped so quickly out of the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm not the best porn writer, but since I saw '9 Songs' everything I thought about was Loki and Tony in bath scene.  
> Special thanks to fanfaronade for being my beta <3


End file.
